Chances are Stark
by laurdecaiOFG
Summary: Arya is 17 and headed off to her first year of Uni, her older siblings are there, but she has decided to make friends for a change. She meets the bull headed Gendry, the aspiring chef Hot Pie, the artist Lommy and off campus a mysterious gun shop owner. College is a lot different than High School and she's not sure if she's ready for this! Rated T for upcoming chapters and language
1. Chapter 1 Game of New Looks

Chapter 1

Game of Change

Ayra Stark was somewhat of a lone wolf. Her quick witty tongue and firey attitude made her unapproachable and intimidating to some, but not all. Ayra, laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling and wondered if her lack of friends was a good thing, as of tomorrow she was to make her departure for college. Maybe the lack of friends made for less people to leave behind she concluded. Ayra was to start her first year at Westeros State University, at 17 years old she would be continuing the Stark tradition of attending the University, with a high GPA of course.

Ayra rolled over and thought hard, she couldn't go into another year of schooling and be lonely at college, but her lack of social skills with making friends would prove a little difficult. Well she couldn't be too hard on herself, she did have one friend, Mari Aynn, from her dance school, but she was one year younger than Arya and wouldn't graduate until next year.

"Perhaps I should try to join a club, then make friends with people in there. At least we'll have something in common and it will save me the trouble of searching for friends. Especially saving me from asking Sansa to help."

Sansa headed off to the Uni the year before and from Jon's reports already the queen of her new sorority. No surprise there, Sansa is always the "It" girl wherever she went. Graced with a model's height, beauty, femininity, and well endowed she didn't look a thing like Arya and everyone is always surprised to find Arya is the Ballerina and not Sansa.

Ayra was short, and tomboyish but was an excellent dancer, which dancing is the only extra girly thing she would do and it pleased her mother to see her in tutus instead of her standard of sneakers, V-neck T-shirt and skinny jeans and the only make up, eyeliner. Arya couldn't very well keep the same style as always. She was slightly determined to do a mini makeover on herself. She wanted to feel different for a different stage in her life. It was only 2 in the afternoon and she had a hell of amount of time to get some changing done.

Arya dialed Mari Aynn, "Hi, Mari! Are you available?"

"Of course Arya! I thought you were going to be too upset to talk to anyone today."

"Oh I'm not upset, just anxious. Get on your walking shoes, we're going to do a lot of shopping."

"Shopping? Ayra are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just thought I needed a bit of change."

Arya finished her arrangements with Mari to pick her up at 3. It's a good thing her father and mother were rich because she was about to shop til she dropped. 'Ugh I feel like Sansa.' She got up and went downstairs to eat a quick snack and then walked two blocks over to the store to pick up one of those girly magazines Sansa always got. She needed ideas for a haircut, that's it, she didn't want to do a complete 180 and start dressing like Sansa or even worse like Sansa's friend Margaery. Arya shuddered and mentally convinced herself again that she was just going to make herself look a little less….scary.

Ayra closed the magazine and headed out the door to pick up Mari. Arya loved her car by the way. A custom shade of Palatinate Purple with flames, but instead of red like fire it was galaxy and black, with two black stripes heading up the middle, her Camaro was her baby. Her car was just as bad ass as she was. She picked up Mari and headed to the best mall in Winterfell. Arya decided she'd go from her lazy version of grunge tomboy to punk rock tomboy. She stopped into a store which had a pair of black ripped skinny jeans which caught her attention while Mari opted for a gray pair. Then a black leather jacket caught her eye. Arya purchased the pants and jacket and headed out to the nest store and the store after that. Once she felt got all the clothes she wanted she went for jewelry next. She wasn't big on jewelry, but she did wear some key items. She picked out some very cool looking ear cuffs, one was shaped like wolf and got a matching ring for it too. She also got a few Disney themed items, which surprised people that she was a Disney fan and not Sansa. Mari picked enough Disney items to look like she would go Disney Bound. Next it was time for a change of hair. Back in middle school she had cut her hair short and everyone mistook her for a boy, she may have been a tomboy, but she at least wanted everyone to know that she was a girl. Now her hair had grown back, to the middle of her back, but it was stick straight and had no style. She headed to the Salon down the street from the mall, the one Mari usually went to and described to the hair dresser how she wanted her hair and Mari got a spa treatment as well.

Two Hours later Arya already looked different, her hair had been layered but not cut, and the side of her head had been shaved, like Demi Lovato's, her tips had been dyed purple and her bang's tips had been dyed a nice green. The face mask made her porcelain skin glow and the cat eye make up had made her gray eyes seem more beguiling. She turned to Mari, who smiled brightly and also got her hair done in a updo. After paying they headed out for a bestfriend's goodbye dinner at their favorite restaurant.

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving and earlier I tried to convince myself since I didn't have many friends here it wouldn't hurt so much, but Mari you are the only person in Winterfell I had left who absolutely put up with me since Jon and Robb left. I can't wait till you join me at Uni in a year. Cheers mate."

The girls toasted and ate and caught last movie showing before Arya went home. Once she showered , took off the make up(which the beautician gave her a handy little guide on how to keep up with both the new style and make up), she plopped in her bed and went straight to sleep.

A/N: This isn't my first fanfic, but my first sucked(please don't look) so I am trying with this one and I hope you all like it, I will try to make it a tad more exciting and by next chapter or so Arya will be less OOC.


	2. Chapter 2 Game of New Beginnings

Game of New Beginnings

**A/N. I'm trying to find a style that flows when you read, so tell me what helps. Also a warning that I will not have explicit situations(like describing sex), but there will be fanservice for more than a few ships and mentions of sex. I'm trying to get into the groove of writing story style since I am used to writing scripts. I will try to keep the story in Ayra's PoV, but in the vent that I want another character's point of view I will put their name as the PoV. Thanks for reading. **

Arya was already on the road while Jon was giving her some last minute "good impression" advice.

`"Now when you are about to pull up make sure you have your theme song playing. One, because it's a stark tradition and two because your theme song makes you look cooler."

"Jon, I'm not one for popularity, why would I care anything about that? And what do you mean theme song?" Arya said already bored with the idea.

"C'mon Arya didn't you tell me a few days ago that you were looking forward to the whole college experience? Indulge in a few traditions. Be a little different. Having fun is a good thing." Jon exclaimed.

"I have fun! I just have it my own way, that's all." Arya said pouting.

"Please little Sis, try something new!" Jon breathed, "Yeah!" Robb shouted in the background.

"Alright then what was Sansa's theme song?"

"It was some Taylor Swift song, of course." Robb said grabbing the phone.

"Well I'm almost there anything else you two want to force me to do?"

"Nope everything else we need to show you in person!" Jon yelled "Just go through the 'Freshies Line' and we'll see you at the end. "

Arya hung up the phone and noticed her GPS said she had 30 minutes left until she arrived. "What the hell is a Freshies Line?" she wondered out loud.

Ayra arrived to the corner that would take her to the soil of the University. She took a deep breath, cranked up her audio player(she smirked because she had a sick speaker system by the way) "If they want a show I'll give it to them." Ayra pressed play on her playlist and blasted _Bad for My Body by Deap Vally, _she revved her engine and watched heads turn as she rolled onto the Dorm street that lead to the West College entrance, she noticed the house had Greek letters and figured Sansa stayed in one. A few guys whistled at her and nodded her head in approval as did a few girls, but the stuck up ones looked on in disdain. Mari convinced Arya to put on an adorably punk outfit for her first day. Ayra stepped out the car and tossed the keys to one of the Valets and showed them her Driver's License to confirm that she was a Stark. Her mother told her that the wealthier families got a few extra incentives so instead of having to park all the way in the garages she could just have the valet take it straight to her Dorm's garage.

Arya realized why it was called the Freshies Line, it was a long row leading up to the West entrance with tables on both sides with various clubs and electives. She took her time strolling along the walkway to see if any clubs caught her eye. She signed up for the Tap dance class and for the Ballet class, she also joined a Hip Hop dance club. After all she is a Dance Major. She saw a few more clubs, none really caught her eye except the last _**'Fencing Class for Beginners' **_she stepped closer and the man sitting there spoke "Hello young lady! Are you interested in learning how to Fence? I am Syrio Forel, pleasure to meet you." Syrio dipped his head. "Oh I'm Arya, Arya Stark. Actually I am quite interested." Ayara said examining the pictures. "Ahhh a Stark! Your older Brothers took me their first year here, your sister did not." He chuckled. "Your brother Jon is quite the natural." Syrio wrote down some information on an index card "Here Miss Stark. Here is the information to sign up for the class in the official registration, I am assuming you already added your general studies courses, yes? All you have to do is pick up an Add/Drop form fill it out with this and other class information and hand it to the secretary." Syrio explained happily. Arya and Syrio said their goodbyes and Arya headed towards the entrance.

Ayra looked around for one of her brothers. "HEY ARYA!" Jon yelled waving his hands, which caused people to look, Ayra blushed and made her way to Jon and socked him in the arm "Could you BE any more obvious?" she whispered in an irritated tone. Jon rubbed his arm and grabbed the short and grumpy younger Stark in a hug. "Aww I missed you too little sis." He talked in his baby voice. "Ugh" Arya huffed. Jon put Arya down "Wait a second, you look really different…." Ayra was wearing a Black half skirt, short in the front and long in the back, black studded wedged heels, a dark purple off the shoulder top, a sword shaped ear cuff and of course sported the cat eye again with black and purple liner. "Yea I got a-uh-a makeover. I wanted to look less scary." Jon quirked an eyebrow "And what go for Scary-hot? Guys are going to be drooling all over you ya know, looks like I'll have to keep my metal bat on me at all times." Arya laughed urged Jon to get started with his tour.

Jon showed Arya around in an absolute grand tour. By the time they were finished she just wanted to sit down. He'd shown her the multiple gyms, the cafeteria, the lecture halls, the regular class rooms, the library(which was large and gorgeous by the way), the 4 courtyards, the greenhouse, the conference center, the various buildings dedicated to each area of study. The buildings were tall and looked like they were built around the same time her great grandfather was born, rustic and so official. Statues scattered around the campus, some modern art and some…not so modern. The campus had lots of trees for sitting under and green grass to practice early morning yoga on, a standard, large fountain out front feature the statue of the founder of the University. It all looked good and exciting, but Arya didn't let too much excitement show, she didn't want to seem like a kid.

After the tour Jon walked Arya to her dorm building. Dorms for the wealthy were really just lofts, Four on a level and 10 stories high. Her loft was on the 7th level and she found Sansa directing the movers where to put her stuff. "Sansa..You're here?" Arya said surprised. "Of course I'm here younger sister, Robb was going to be in charge of the movers and I very well couldn't have let that happen he has no sense of where anything goes or how the room should flow. You should have seen my loft when he took care of it. Oh it was dreadful!" Sansa said moving about. "I thought you would be staying in one of the Sorority dorms?" Arya questioned. "Oh heavens no," Sansa's eyes went wide. "I have stayed a couple nights over in their dorms and they party completely too much on Greek row. I need my beauty sleep. Being the leader I am I do let two girls at a time come spend the night in my loft when they have big projects coming up. Ah charitable things keeps them from talking." Jon rolled his eyes "Where's Robb, Sansa?" Jon inquired. "Oh he went to go get us lunch, but a light lunch, tonight we are having a Stark siblings dinner!" Sansa clapped happily. It was then Sansa stopped moving about and noticed Ayra's appearance. "Oh, little sister. You look different. When did you get style of some sort?" "Save it Sansa," Arya quipped "I wanted to look a little older and less scary. I'm tired of people thinking I'm a boy, a long haired boy, a boy wearing girls clothes, a scary boy and ultimately a little boy. But don't think I lost my edge, just because I don't want to look scary doesn't mean I don't want to take anyone by surprise." "Hm hard to believe we're siblings." Sansa said slightly impressed. "Very." Arya retorted smirking.

Later Robb came back with Sushi and after Arya got situated they left her to some peace before dinner. Arya explored her loft and went outside to check out the other students. It was then she bumped into a boy and his friends. Ayra stumbled back and fell and looked up hot faced and angry. "HEY!" she yelled, getting up and dusting herself off. "Don't 'hey' us, you're the one who wasn't looking where they were going, little goth girl." Said the boy with black hair and blue eyes. "I'm not goth, I'm PUNK, and maybe you should have seen me coming!" Arya argued. "Hey hey, chill you two!" the blonde hair boy stepped between them. "My name's Lommy, I'm an art major." He said. "My name is Henry Hoffman, but everyone calls me Hot Pie because I love to cook and well eat, I'm a culinary major." Said the fat one with curled hair. The black haired blue eyed boy stepped closer looking down with a smirk "I'm Gendry Waters, Engineering Major and co-captain of the Rugby team." Ayra looked at all three and finally introduced herself, "I'm Arya Stark, Dance Major." "A Stark, eh? That explains your sense of walking entitlement." Gendry said teasingly. "Well your jerk attitude must come from being a jock." Ayra said turning up her nose and flipping her hair. "Oh you wound me, you know you shouldn't insult people who are bigger than you." He countered. "Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone." Arya rolled her eyes. "Well whatever, Mi'lady." Gendry turned to leave as him and his friends walked off. "DO NOT CALL ME, MI'LADY!" Arya stomped off not noticing the few students who watched with a puzzled look at her sudden outburst.

Later that night the Stark kids gathered for a family dinner at an easy going restaurant and caught up for what it seemed liked for hours, until Sansa proclaimed she must get back to her bed for some semblance of beauty rest. That night Arya lay in her bed after a hot shower and thought about her day. It wasn't all bad, besides her encounter with that stupid bull headed jock, at least his friends seemed nice. His eyes were so blue…. Ayra rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Game of Attraction

Arya woke the next day feeling slightly groggy from yesterday's trip or perhaps the two celebratory shots of vodka her brother Jon let her have. Arya looked over to the alarm clock and it read a quarter to 10. She sat up and went through a mental checklist of what she wanted to do today. The week before classes actually start was sort of a free period for students to get settled in, change classes and explore the town.

Ayra climbed out of her bed, headed to the shower and got ready for the day. If she made it out on time she could make it in time to catch someone's breakfast menu at the last minute. Ayra decided to wear a black skinny jeans, strappy black heels, and a Slayer tank top. Grabbing her stuff, she flounced to the elevator and out the building door. She deduced that café on Arts Drive was closest from the outdoor directory. Arya was slightly amused that all the streets in "College Town" were named after the majors the Uni offered. College town was a small part of the county area as a whole. A little bit from college town was an actual residents of the county and then 15 minutes past that the city that was filled with all sorts of fun things and an entertaining night life.

Arya walked into the café, which was a 15 minute walk from where her dorm was, and decided to order a basic breakfast. She'd go shopping for groceries later, after she did her own double back tour of the dance studios. Arya paid for her breakfast and scoped for a place to sit while her order was being made. She picked a seat in the back of the café near a window that looked like a little nook. Her coffee came to her table first and she sipped on it thoughtfully.

Until _he _came in. Ugh that boy from yesterday, what'd he say his name was? Henry? Whatever.

Gendry walked in and placed his order, he also looked around for a good place to sit and spotted the short ball of fury from yesterday, he grinned a toothy smile and walked towards her. She was pretending she didn't notice him, huh?

"Hello M'lady. I hope your eyes are better for seeing where you're going today."

"Fuck off, Henry." Arya grumbled.

"It's _Gendry_, and no need to be so mean, I was only joking. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I would hate to start off the school year with someone hating my guts before I had a chance to kick their ass on the field." Gendry said, it was his way off apologizing for right now.

Arya continued to give him a glare like she wasn't buying it.

"Please?" Gendry offered with a puppy dog look. Arya rolled her eyes, this boy was going to be the death of her, she couldn't resist a puppy dog look from a boy with his looks. She hated to admit that he was very handsome and from what she could see he was wasn't built too shabby. Arya sighed, and gave in. She didn't want to start off with enemies already. Her goal after all was to make friends, not enemies.

"Fine, but if you upset me too many more times I'll make sure Jon isn't easy on you." Arya said pointing her finger.

Gendry sat down to move out of the waitresses way as she bought Ayra's order. "Aww I made a new friend." Gendry smiled sarcastically.

"We are not friends yet." Ayra said curtly

Gendry put his hands up, he meant no offense to Milady. "I'll leave you to your breakfast, I ordered mine to go anyway. See you around, Lady Stark."

"Do not call me, a Lady."

Gendry shrugged and went to the counter to get his order and walked out the café, not before turning back to give Ayra a smile and wink.

Ayra finished her breakfast of oatmeal, toast, bacon, egg whites and orange juice, then went to find the dance rooms. Arya looked at the directory and was somewhat glad that it wasn't located where the sports hall was. The dance studios were in the art and humanities building. It looked to be up the street so she made her way to the hall.

Once she arrived she followed the room numbers and peaked inside the one of two dance studios. I was a decent size and looked like most dance rooms, with mirrors and beams and large windows, perfect for some artsy camera student to take artsy pictures in. Since the door was open she walked slowly in and inhaled. The rooms smelled of potpourri and cherries. She almost did spin, but remembered she had on shoes that would scuff the floor and decided against it. So she stood for a minute and left, leaving the room she bumped into the fencing instructor she met yesterday.

"I'm sorry sir." Ayra said blushing because she was caught in a room while there was no class.

"Please, call me Syrio. What were you doing young Ayra?"

"I was, erm, checking out the dance studio."

"Ahh, nice, are they not? I hold my fencing class in that one over there." Syrio pointed to the class room a little down the way."

"I thought you would have held them in the gym?" Ayra said confused.

"Ah, I teach my own style of fencing. Its not about working up a sweat, it is more like dancing. Dance fighting. When I was younger I was trained in swordsmanship and water dancing. So I combined the two."

"Where did you learn to do those?" Ayra said interested.

"Back home, in Braavos. Where I was born and raised."

"Ah, well it was nice talking to you, sir-Er, Syrio." Ayra said shaking his hand.

An hour later Arya had located where the nearest stores where via laptop and headed out to her car to to make her way to health food store in the city. She wasn't huge health nut, she just couldn't afford to gain weight with her eating habits and dancing. So healthy low calorie, 0 fat, barely any sugar, gluten free snacks satisfied her, especially since tastier ones have come out in the past few years.

Arya made it to the store and as she found her favorite snacks and a few more new ones, she traveled to the produce section where she saw a tall young man with platinum blond hair, he was checking out the mangos, he was very handsome and lean with dark eyebrows. Arya stopped staring and went on to the apples, then the young man walked over near her pretending to be looking at the pears.

"I've never seen you in here before. I don't think I've ever seen someone a cool looking as you around these parts. You look familiar though. Do you have a brother? Older one?"

"I, erm, uh." Aray stuttered

"Oh forgive me, my name is Aegon, but everyone calls me Young Griff or just Griff. I go to Stormborn University on about 30 minutes away."

"I'm Arya, and yeah I have two older brothers and a sister. I'm Arya Stark."

"Oh you're the little sister Jon talks about, hm, you don't look a thing like your sister. Still you're gorgeous." He smiled.

"Ahh, thanks?" she blushed.

"I've got some place to be, but we'll be seeing more of each other, hopefully not when we pull the Greek Row pranks. See ya around beautiful." Aegon went to the self check out while Arya continued to shop with a blush still apparent on her face. She was never one to be boy crazy, certainly not like Sansa, but she had two crushes in her life and she had a feeling this year was going to be like an episode of Degrassi. However she was determined to not let boys get in the way of her studies, it never has and it never will.

After leaving the health store, Ayra happened upon some cool little shops and picked up some stuff to decorate her apartment and some more ear cuffs. You could never have enough cool looking ear cuffs. It was about 2 now and time for a light lunch. While she ate, she had an uneasy feeling and noticed an overweight man staring at her with Hungry eyes. Arya was not in the mood to be flirted with and wrapped up her luncheon and went on her way, back to the dorms.

Back at her dorm, she put up her groceries, which she was glad she bought an insulated bag to store them in the car with, and set out her decorations. Then changing into some Yoga gear she did her daily exercises, watched a bit of TV and then got started on dinner.

Tomorrow Arya didn't know what'd she would do, but she may just go explore the city more. She went over her class schedule again and and decided she'd need extra supplies to pick up in the midst of her Exploradora day.

Ayra heard a knock at her door and opened it to see 3 girls. One was an average height black girl with curly hair that reached a little past her shoulders, with large brown eyes. The other tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes, like candy apples. The last girl seemed to be latina? Filipina? She was slightly tan, with slanted eyes and long light brown hair that went to her middle.

"Hi, we're your floor mates! My name is Erecia Marks.", said the curly haired girl. "I'm Aurora Smarth." Said the tall girl. "And I'm Florence Vale." Said the tanned girl.

"Hi, I'm Ayra." She said shaking their hands.

"Sorry to bother you so late. You were gone all day and we really wanted to introduce ourselves." Erecia smiled.

"Oh no its fine, I wasn't asleep or busy." Arya scratched her hair.

"Since we're floormates, if you ever need anything feel free to ask. Also Floormates usually form their own study groups so it makes it easy to study." Aurora said with a warm grin.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to befriending you all." Ayra said awkwardly. Well if she got through her awkwardness, here's three friends.

The girls wished her a good night and Ayra decided to read a book before heading off to bed. Not know that tomorrow she'd run into an unpleasant surprise.


	4. Chapter 4 Game of Enemies

Chap 4

Game of Enemies

Arya pulled herself out of bed, day two of getting to know her surroundings. Today Jon wanted to take her to the Zoo to see the new Direwolf pups and ultimately spoil his baby sister. When her siblings came home on Holiday they are usually too busy with family gatherings to really be the two partners in crime they are. They would have had the summers together, but Jon had these for charity Rugby games he did.

Arya stretched and headed to the shower to start her daily preparation which took her an hour and a half, then another 30 minutes of quick Yoga stretching with tea and a power breakfast. She checked her email and social media and noticed a friend request from Gendry and another from Griff. She allowed both and let a small smirk crawl onto her face. It couldn't hurt to have a little bit of a Degrassi like year happen.

She finished dressing up for the day and headed over to the Greek Street and looked for Jon's frat house. She knocked on the door and came face to stomach with a very heavyset man. The man looked down and grinned, "May I help you miss?" Arya thought frat boys were supposed to be rude, this one was nice. "Yeah, um thanks, I'm looking for Jon?" The man grinned "Oh Jon's little sister! You look so much like him, I'm his best friend Sam." Arya shook Sam's hand, Jon mentioned him a few times. Sam stepped away and let her in to sit down. The house was surprisingly well kept, not as clean as it could be and it still smelled a bit like boys, but not trashed. She sat on a green and gray couch, the colors of his fraternity and sat awkwardly. "Jon should be down in a minute, he just got out the shower a few minutes ago. Can I make you a cuppa? I was just about to make mine." Ayra nodded "Yes, I would like some tea." A minute later Sam returned with two cups of tea and his sat on the opposite end of the couch. Arya sipped and raised her brow "How did you ever get my tea just the way I like it." Sam laughed and smiled at her "Jon raves about you, he told me you and him are practically twins, he said you both like all your drinks the same."

Five minutes and two finished cups later Jon made his way down the stairs. "Ah good morning darling baby sister." Jon sing-songed with both arms wide open. "Thank you, Sam for greeting Arya. You ready to go little sis?", Arya stood and took Jon's arm, "Yes I am!" The two made their way to Jon's car, which he called Specter, it was all white on the inside and green on the outside. The hood of the car was a slightly darker shade of green and the grill of the Camaro was detailed to look like skeletal bones. The all white interior was velvet and leather and Jon did not allow any eating of certain or drinking without a secure lid, it didn't matter though, he had the insides detailed with stain proof material, so even ketchup would slide right off.

Jon and Arya talked and laughed, no one could make her laugh like Jon. They stopped at diner for breakfast, Jon got an English breakfast and Arya settled for cinnamon roll bites and a fruit salad with a breakfast smoothie. Arya was amazed he ate the entire meal, they headed to the Zoo. Arya grabbed Jon's hand and dragged him towards the Direwolf enclosure. She cooed at the pups and Jon rolled his eyes, of course only Direwolf pups would bring out her baby talk. After spending nearly 25 minutes at the enclosure, Jon had to drag his little sister away. They walked the zoo a bit and went to the petting portion in which Arya lost her mind at the baby Alpacas and Llamas. If her cooing at the Direwolfs was bad, it looked like Arya was ready to be a surrogate mother to these things. Eventually Jon had to physically lift her and carry her away. Watching her turn to mush over animals was amusing.

Arya was ready to label the day successful despite only being 12 noon, between the direwolf pups, the other baby animals and now at this sweet memorabilia diner for lunch, she was having the best time so far. That is until the biggest bastard this side of the entire universe stepped in, Jeoffrey Baratheon, oh what a son of a bitch, literally. Ayra's face darkened and her smile turned into sneer. Jon turned to see what she was looking at and then also wore a face of disdain. "Well well well, if it isn't the Stark kids. Arya, looking less like a ragamuffin." Jeoff said stepping closer, his "dog" walking close behind. "Fuck off." Jon snapped back, exactly what Arya was about to say. "Watch your tongues, Sparks, or I'll have my hound beat you two to a pulp." "Good God Jeoffrey, maybe you should pay someone to write your insults too. 'Sparks', does that imply we're brighter than you." Arya quipped. Jeoffrey leaned closer to them, "The only good Stark is a dead Stark and maybe your sister, she has marvelous Tits." Jon looked as if he was close to decking him, Arya could have sworn she saw The Hound give a glare at the last part for half a second. "You stay the hell away from both of my sisters, Sansa deserves a man, not a cowardly boy still on his mum's tits." Jon sneered. Jeoff puffed up "I am a man, and I'm more of a man than anyone in the Stark or Arryn House alike!" Arya scoffed, "Fuck you. You aren't a man. You are shit, now go find out how to be a real man." Before the ordeal escalated an waitress asked Jeoff and the Hound if they'd like to actually sit somewhere. Jeoffrey snapped at the waitress and stormed out, the Hound in tow.

After they ate, they decided to call it a day, their mood somewhat sullied. Arya went to her dorm flat and checked her social media and email, message from Mari and a tagged status expressing how much she missed Arya, a liked Photo from Gendry, a liked status from Griff. She shook her head and smiled. She fooled around in her apartment and then decided to check out the campus library, which made her feel smaller than she already was. It was vast and tall, with ceiling paintings like ones in a cathedral, marble everywhere and old expensive wood. It was quiet and romantic to a degree, and she loved it. She wasted maybe 2-3 hours in there, and decided she'd go into the small town right outside campus grounds to check out the bar. While sipping her drink in the back with an order of a patty melt she watched the current game on the TV set up in the pub. About thirty minutes later she noticed the same beer bellied man from the other day sneaking looks at her. Arya shied away from his gaze and finished her food. She decided to check out a dress shop across the alley. Arya paid and slipped out when she thought the man wasn't looking, but when she was crossing the alley she heard footsteps and tried to break into a jog, but the heavy set man was at her back. "You look real pretty gal, like a doll." He said grabbing at her. Arya screamed for help and attempted to get loose from his grasp. "C'mere girly. I haven't seen a thing so sweet from the uni for a while!" Arya kicked at the man's groin and he let out a howl, she kneed him in the face and dashed off to her car and sped off, tears streaming down her face she ran straight to her dorm back at the uni and jumped under the covers. She couldn't have this, She wouldn't have this, She refused to be defenseless.

**A/N: Soooooooo sooooooooooo sorry this is very late, I started back up at University, and I switched colleges, so I was getting the feel in of it and I had lost track of things, and got busy. Plus I have a forgetful mind. Thankfully since I am writing a script I have gotten out of my "frigid writing" and I am starting to flow. Next chap I will introduce Jaqen and his role in Arya's life. **


End file.
